


Mistletoe - Day 20

by mycitruspocket



Series: My-Citrus-Pocket’s Advent Calendar 14/15 [19]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Advent Calendar Drabble, Christmas Party, First Kiss, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-08 00:52:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5477030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mycitruspocket/pseuds/mycitruspocket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Generally, Greg was OK with the mistletoe tradition. There were always some sprigs of mistletoe somewhere around in the Yard during Christmastime and he happily kissed anyone who happened to stand under one with him. This, however, was different.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe - Day 20

**Author's Note:**

> I'm finally posting my last year's Fic Advent Calendar here, all cleaned up and betaed now, thanks to my lovely friend Erasmus_Jones. Originally posted [here on my blog](http://my-citrus-pocket.tumblr.com/post/106143511528/my-fic-advent-calendar-2014-masterpost).
> 
> Lovely prompt by cinderlily33, thank you!

Generally, Greg was OK with the mistletoe tradition. There were always some sprigs of mistletoe somewhere around in the Yard during Christmastime and he happily kissed anyone who happened to stand under one with him. This, however, was different.

This bloody mistletoe hung from the ceiling light in the kitchen of 221b Baker Street, right above the table with the drinks and the delicious buffet. The thought of being trapped with Sherlock under this evil thing, with people around demanding a kiss and Sherlock wanting to “get it over with”, looking somewhat annoyed and bored? No, that was not how he pictured their first kiss at all. If there was ever going to be an occasion where Sherlock kissed him, or Sherlock allowed Greg to kiss him, Greg didn’t want it to be because of a soppy and overrated Christmas tradition. He would have to be careful then.

An hour later and Greg was starting to relax because Sherlock seemed not to be remotely interested in the buffet, and since John was always busy topping up everyone’s glasses, he’d had enough drinks to forget about his concerns for the moment.

Three hours and a few drinks later Greg had kissed everyone but Sherlock under the mistletoe. Mrs. Hudson had tricked him into it by asking for his help arranging a plate with biscuits and after he had planted a smack on her rosy cheek she had giggled happily for a while. John had made a show of it, announcing it loudly and giving him a chaste kiss on the mouth while everyone applauded. Well, not exactly everyone, because Sherlock had somehow vanished. Molly had brushed her lips sweetly over his cheek whilst reaching for one of Mrs. Hudson’s mince pies and had ducked away shyly before he could even smile at her. Mary had just nudged his side while he was pouring himself a glass of wine. Little Helena had been in her arms, grinning brightly at Greg and when she had pointed at her own cheek, Greg couldn’t resist. He had smiled warmly at the girl and obeyed, then hugged them both close to kiss Mary on the forehead.

Now it was around midnight, everyone was a little tipsy and the buffet nearly empty. Mrs. Hudson and Molly were busy playing with Helena and her new rocking horse, John and Mary danced silently in the corner by the window and Sherlock had disappeared into his bedroom a while ago. Greg thought about going home soon, he’d volunteered to work Christmas and was on duty the next morning.

Greg walked into the kitchen and poured himself a glass of water to clear his mind when suddenly - out of nowhere - Sherlock loomed beside him. Sherlock stood very close, ignoring his personal space as usual, and Greg could feel his warm breath on his cheek when he whispered.

“Mistletoe.”

Before Greg realised what was about to happen, Sherlock pressed his closed lips firmly on Greg’s and lingered for just a moment. Awkwardly Greg gripped Sherlock’s elbow to balance himself and kissed back, but before he had time to properly enjoy the moment, Sherlock gasped softly and pulled back.

“Merry Christmas, Inspector.” Sherlock winked at him and vanished into his bedroom.

Greg blinked. Once. Twice. Then he touched his lips in disbelief and looked around. No one was even looking into the direction of the kitchen and if anyone had seen them, they were all doing a very good job hiding it. He turned around and saw that Sherlock’s bedroom door was ajar and maybe it was the alcohol that made him so bold or because he was just done waiting, but he walked towards it and then closed the door behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by cinderlily33: For the advent calendar, how about an awkward, but sweet first kiss under the mistletoe for Greg and Sherlock? :)


End file.
